Daffodil, Daisy, Jupiter
by seeleybaby
Summary: This is a story I wrote toward the beginning of the summer on the Boneyard. Booth thinks he knows his partner's secrets, but she might have a few left. Fluffy smutty...but not too explicit, until chapter 15. M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

NO, no…No, this could not be happening. Booth stormed up the steps outside the Jeffersonian. He'd heard she'd…he couldn't even say it until he saw for himself. Saw what he prayed wasn't true. No, this could not…no. He didn't even want to think it.

He stormed through the lab toward her office, and…sure enough, it was dark, closed, abandoned.

"NO!" He pounded on the window and pressed his forehead against it, trying to look inside, trying to catch a glimpse, anything, that would clue him in onto how she could do this to him, to HIM, after all this time.

"You" he barked to the closest security guard, "open this door."

The guard paused for a moment, long enough for Booth to pull out his badge and his gun.  
"Do I need to repeat myself?"  
"No sir." The guard moved to unlock the door.

Booth practically shoved him out of the way and raced toward her desk, pulling it open, sorting through files, searching for anything…his fists clenched.

"Booth…what are you doing?" Cam entered the office. "Booth calm down."  
"Calm down, CALM DOWN!?" He pulled another drawer completely from her desk and dumped the contents on the floor.

"Booth! Stop. Stop…doing this isn't going to bring her back. Stop."

He froze and placed his hands over his face, blindly moving toward the couch. Once he got there, he laid on his back, with one arm over his face.

"So, it's true, then." He stated.

Cam was silent, but he knew that meant agreement. "Are you really that surprised?" She finally spoke.

He laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I don't know. I mean, three and a half years! Years I've been with her, partners. I've helped her deal with this, this idea of being left behind, and I can't…I can't believe she's done this to me. She's gone."

Cam walked out of the office, but returned a moment later with an envelope. She handed it to him, and he opened it.

"Booth,

If you're reading this, I'm gone, I guess. Please don't come after me. This is something I had to do, and…well,

Goodbye,

Brennan

No…no, no…no. He looked at Cam.

"She gave this to you?"  
"Yes, she said to give it to you when I saw you."  
"You couldn't have called me?"  
"She made me promise not to, or she wouldn't leave the note."

He stood there.

She placed her hand on his arm.

"Is it bad?"

He shook her hand off, and turned to face the wall.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked quietly.

"No, Booth. I don't. She came into my office and told me she was leaving. I asked her if she'd told you, and she handed me the note. I'm sorry. I know how hard this is for you."

He stormed out of the office and up to the lab table.

"You." He pointed at Angela. "You know where she is."  
"Of course."  
Booth paused. "Of course?" He'd just been threatening.

"I'm the best friend, of course I know where she is."

Booth growled, "Tell me."

"Uh, huh, not happening, buster…Booth, come on, is it really that bad?"  
"Yes…yes! She left me. After almost four years of me sticking by her, she turns around and leaves me…like this? I don't know…just tell me where she is. And don't even think about pleading the first amendment, that's not going to work with me."  
"Booth, I promised I wouldn't tell."

His eyes narrowed and he turned toward Hodgins.

"You know." He walked toward him.

"Dude, wait, you're totally putting me in a tough spot here."

Booth moved closer, menacing, his fists clenching and releasing repeatedly.

"I just need to know if it's true…is she gone?"  
"Yes, Booth, it's true." Hodgins looked to his wife for support.

"Booth, it's true." Angela told him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry."

Booth slumped against the table, his mind finally acknowledging what his heart had suspected. "I just…I can't believe it, you know? I mean…yeah, in the past few years, I've thought about doing this, but I didn't, you know? I stayed."

"I know, Booth."

"You couldn't have stopped her?"  
"Booth, don't you think I tried?" Angela moved beside him, motioning for Hodgins to do the same on the other side. "But, you know how she is…once she has an idea in her head, it's hard to dissuade her."

Booth shook his head. "So, that's it then, she really left me. She…she…went on vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Temperance Brennan shut the lid on her sunscreen, closed her eyes and laid back against her beach towel, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the sand, the slight scent of a breeze and coconut oil. She fidgeted a bit as the clasp on her skimpy, navy bikini poked her in the back, but soon she was comfortable again, moving her hands to her sides. Ah, this was nice. Booth was right.

Booth...

Her body reacted slightly and she pressed a hand to her stomach to keep her hips from tilting up into nothing.

Booth.

She'd promised herself she would stop thinking about him, and so far it had gone okay. Brennan moved her arm back to her side, relaxing. Okay, this was better, she thought, letting the sun warm her skin like tiny heated fingers. Fingers that were calloused from rough work, and play, fingers that felt good when pressed against her back, in that special spot he'd claimed years ago…

STOP, she told her betraying mind. This vacation was supposed to be a distraction. She'd come to the beach to try and think about something else, maybe find a willing partner to relieve some of the stress that had been building up in her life. Stress from being near Booth constantly, the stress caused by getting too close to someone. 'But not close enough, never close enough' her mind betrayed again. She shook her head loose, closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep. She started counting 1,2,3,4…5……6……7………..

She awoke later with the sense that the sun had gone behind the clouds. With her eyes closed, she couldn't quite reconcile that with the continuing heat all around though. It was almost as if there was a tiny cloud, standing right over her body, or as it someone had put an umbrella up. She moved a hand to her eyes and opened them, gasping.

There he was, every six feet plus, full FBI gear wearing, gun toting, angry looking inch of him.

It took her eyes a minute to focus, and once they did, she could see he wasn't just angry, he was furious. What she'd thought was the sun was really steam rolling off of his body in waves. She swallowed and looked down his body to his feet where they were parted, one on either side of her legs. Her eyes traveled back up his body. It took awhile from this position. She had to admit she didn't exactly mind the view, under him, well, sort of…No…wait…what was he doing here?

"What are you doing here Booth?"

"I think the better question is 'what are you doing here, Bones'?"

"I'm…I'm on vacation."

"Ah, yes…vacation…" he was being…sarcastic, and she told him so.

"You're being sarcastic, Booth."

"Hey, not bad Bones, and I didn't even have to get out my sarcasm sign."

"There's a sarcasm sign?"

She saw his fists clench and heard his knuckles crack. Okay…maybe she should just wait for him to say the next thing.

She waited…and waited…

He opened his mouth.

"I'm waiting, Bones."

Oh… "For what, Booth?"

"For you to tell me what you are doing here."

"I told you, I'm on vacation."

With a growl, he reached down and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her entire body up in one easy lift. So…this is what it feels like to be manhandled by Booth…She trembled involuntarily in his arms, her head tilting back...hmmm…stop, stop, stop…she had to get away from him, and she pulled her body back, almost tripping on the strap of her beach bag, its contents slipping out.

one novel

a box of crackers

a notebook

two pens

two small foil-wrapped squares


	3. Chapter 3

Now that she was standing in front of him, Booth could see her pale skin was starting to freckle and sunburn on her nose. He reached up to touch it, and sure enough, it turned white then faded into a pretty pink. His gaze moved down her face to her neck, and he could see pink on her shoulders and…he swallowed. Whoa…he'd been so angry while he'd stood over that he hadn't really seen what she was wearing. He expelled a breath as his gaze raced down her form without his permission. Okay, so…this is what she looked like under those suits? All long limbs, and soft skin, and pretty curves, and tight…stop, stop…his gaze froze at her foot, and the contents of her bag. He examined them quickly, like he would a crime scene and frowning, he looked up at her.

"What are those?"

She was maybe blushing now, he couldn't quite tell with the way her skin was sunkissed, but her nose was turned up and she was trying to act haughty a sure sign she was at least uncomfortable.

"You mean the notebook?"  
"No, Bones, I do not mean the notebook, nor the crackers, nor the pens or novel."

"Well, then in that case, I'm surprised you don't know what they are, Booth."

He resisted the urge to show her he knew exactly what they were and for, right here, on her beach towel. She was so condescending…so beautiful.

"I know what they are, Bones. But what I'm wondering is why they are in your bag?"

She stood there for a moment, obviously trying to formulate a witty response. When she couldn't think of one, she bent over and scooped up her things, turning away to stomp toward the beach house behind them.

Booth stood frozen as his mind catalogued the new image of her bent over in front of him. Once he recovered, he chased after her, blocking the door when she would have slammed it in his face.

"Go away, Booth."  
"Not happening Bones." Especially not now that he knew she was on the prowl.

He pushed her back and entered the beach house, turning to press her body against the door with his hips as he closed it.

Her eyes were flashing. "How did you even find me here?" This was a private beach owned by Hodgins and Angela. They had promised her she wouldn't be bothered.

"FBI, Bones. Easy."

"Yeah, right, Booth, Come on, how?"

"Angela told me."

"That is not true." She refused to believe it.

"Okay, okay…I…may have let Hodgins in on some very small, totally irrelevant government secrets." Booth confessed.

Brennan bit her lip to keep the smile off her face, but failed, and he caught it.

His eyebrows waggled and he pressed his hand against the door. But he leaned in too far, and he could feel her body and the effects the air conditioning in the house had done to it.

She tilted her hips against his, her body so thankful he was really there. Even between their clothes, the heat of his body impressed hers

He took two quick steps back, which didn't do him much good, because now he was seeing what he'd previously only felt.

Damn it. He wasn't sure whether to curse or bless the maker of that bathing suit.

She eyed him, annoyed.

"Put on some clothes, will you, Bones?"

"No" she refused. "I'm on vacation, and I was perfectly happy before you stormed up here, for who knows what reason, so…no, I won't. It's not my fault you're uncomfortable with the idea of my body." Her hands moved to her hips defiantly.

Oh, that was rich. Please, he was plenty comfortable with the _idea_ of her body. He'd actually become pretty good friends with the _idea. _Oh yes, he and the idea had been spending quite a bit of time together. That was the problem. The idea was fine, but here…in front of him…this was no idea…this was the real deal.

Fine, two could play at that game.

He ripped off his jacket and holster, then pulled his shirt over his head.

Hands pausing at his belt, he looked at her.

Definitely a blush this time.

Smirking, he bent over and removed his shoes and socks, taking his time, making her sweat.

"What are you doing, Booth?"

He smiled as he rose, moving his hands back to his pants, watching as her eyes followed the movement. He waited for a moment, until she looked back at his face, and then he grinned, turning around to pick up the duffel he'd dropped off in the house before finding her on the beach.

He pulled out a pair of swim trunks and moved his hands back to the zipper on his pants.

"I'm not uncomfortable with anything, Bones." He looked down to kick his pants off of his legs, and he heard the door slam.

When he looked up, she was gone.

Laughing, he walked to the bathroom to change from his boxers to his trunks.

After almost four years, this was going to be one heck of a vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan kept walking until she was waist deep in the water, not looking back, not taking off her sandals, nothing.

BOOTH! Her fists clenched. This was not working. Her plan to put him out of her mind was meeting some resistance. She dove under the water trying to clear her mind and cool her body. It didn't help though, and when she came back up to breathe, she looked toward the house, not seeing any sign of him. Well, that was good.

He didn't fit into a category, and she hated that. She had friends, she had sexual partners, she had educational mentors, and she had work colleagues. Booth…he was…well, he was Booth. He was a friend, a partner, and…basically a star in the dreams that both kept her awake at nights and eager to get to bed to see how they ended. And now...her body knew...

He was so himself, confident, and sexy, and smart, and funny, and cute, and nice, and vulnerable sometimes. She did not have time for that in her bed. She wanted someone else, someone who was just distracting enough to be worth her time, but not memorable. Booth was just so…honorable…that was it. She just did not want that. It's not like she'd dated criminals in the past…okay, maybe she had, but…there had to be some guy out there who wouldn't mind just sleeping with her, right?

She came out of the water and moved back toward the towel she'd left in a rush, pulling on her sunglasses, relaxing against the towel, trying to concentrate on a sense of peace and tranquility

Without even hearing him, she somehow knew he had come up behind her.

"Go away, Booth."

"Ah, Bones…impressive. You should think about being a spy."

He laid a towel right beside hers and stretched out on his back.

She glared at him, or tried to, but her eyes got caught up in running all over his smooth, muscled stomach. She could eat off of it.

"Do you mind?" She turned away.

"Not at all, Bones" he smiled.

"Well, I do. This is my vacation. Now, go away!"

He looked at her for a moment. "Fine Bones. I will. But first, let me ask you this. Where should I go, huh? Got any good ideas?"

"I don't care, Booth. Somewhere that is not right there."

He huffed and picked up his towel, moving it about 10 feet away before returning it to the sand and resuming his position.

"Ah…this is the life." He put his hands behind his head.

"Booth…no…no,no,no."

"Sorry, Bones…did you say something?" He cupped his ear. "It's kind of hard to hear you from way over here. You can come closer if you'd like, but…well, I like my vacation spot."

She turned her back to him, and he laughed.

"Bones, you're going to get sunburned. Let me help you with the sunscreen, okay?"

She was silent.

"Please Bones? Come on…all joking aside."

"Fine." She moved to her back and held out the lotion.

He walked over toward her and sat beside her, pouring a stream of lotion from her neck to about six inches above her waist. Starting at her neck, he began a massage that soon had her relaxing and tightening up at the same time.

Without permission, he undid the clasp of her bikini, letting his hands run down her sides, but not close enough.

He moved his hands back up to her neck and shoulders, massaging gently. Soon she was falling asleep.

With a grin, he finished the job, except for one part…haha…oh, this was going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan woke up for the second time that day to feel like the sun had gone behind the clouds, but when she opened her eyes this time, she realized it was nighttime, and she was alone. She quickly gathered her things and reentered the beach house, then moved to the bathroom to take a shower. The water felt good against her skin, except for one part…ouch, it really stung…down at the small of her back. She tried to look at it, but felt like a puppy chasing its tail, she couldn't see what was back there.

Finally she stepped in front of the mirror and looked around.

"No way."

A handprint. HIS handprint. Booth had put sunscreen on her back, covering it except for one part, where he'd outlined his hand, leaving a burn on her skin in the shape of his hand against the small of her back.

This was war.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth woke up the next morning feeling pretty happy with himself. He rolled over and let out a scream, a girly scream if he was honest with himself, but…well, it wasn't everyday he woke up to see a blow-up clown beside him in bed. BONES!

Oh, she was going to get it, but first…he pulled out his pen and felt a sense of satisfaction when he slammed it into the offending plastic.

Brennan walked to the kitchen to see a note from Booth.

_"Hey, Bones. Sorry to disappoint, but I just ran out for a few hours. I'll be back for lunch, and I'll pick up something for us to eat, okay?"_

_Booth._

_Ps…don't even think about changing the locks while I'm gone. I'll just kick them in…then again, go ahead….I know you like it."_

Her eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched. Booth.

Well, if he was gone, then she could really get down to business.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth walked into the kitchen four hours later to see her writing in a notebook.

"What's that, Bones? Secrets?"

"No, Booth…if you must know, I'm working on my next book."  
"Ah…well, move that stuff. It's time for lunch."

She did, and he pulled out a container for him and one for her. He opened his and began eating a club sandwich. She opened hers and nearly fainted when a frog jumped out and landed in her lap.

Booth laughed. "Ah…and I specifically said no meat, for you, Bones. Some people…"

She stood up and dumped the rest of the salad over his head.

Booth laughed again and calmly stood and walked toward the bathroom. He took his clothes off, shaking lettuce from his hair before stepping under the spray. Grabbing for his shampoo, he rubbed it in, letting his fingernails dig into his scalp a bit. He began rinsing and paused as the water from his hands flowed toward the drain, a bright, vibrant blue.

"BONES" She heard him shout from the bathroom.

"What the hell, Bones?" he stormed into the kitchen.

"What?" She kept her back to him.

"This, Bones, THIS!"

She turned to laugh, fully expecting to see his hair now tinted blue from the food coloring she'd poured into his shampoo bottle, but this…

Booth was soaking, a white towel barely wrapped around his waist.

"Booth…you're dripping…blue…all over the floor."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Fine." He whipped the towel from around his waist and pulled it up to rub vigorously at his now blue hair, leaving him…well…

She stared as he walked closer to her, his length expanding as well.

"Booth, you shouldn't be embarrased by your body's reaction. It's a natural response to stimuli."

He paused. "Do I look embarrased to you, Bones?" he dropped the towel and moved even closer, until he was pressed between their bodies.

Booth placed his hands on the counter on either side of her. "I'll tell you what else causes natural responses." He raised one finger to tap against her lips. "This sassy little mouth saying words like "stimuli"

She swallowed. "I find you...annoying..."

He smirked and backed away. "Is that so?" He kept his eyes on her as he went back down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan took a long drink of water, then went to her room. She stayed there for the rest of the day, until she couldn't stand it any longer. Going out for a midnight swim, she tiptoed through the house to keep her secret.

This was getting out of control, and seeing as how this 'vacation' was turning into one of the most stressful times in her life, she really needed to get a grasp on herself.

A memory of a towel-less Booth rushed through her mind, and she gasped.

"Go for it" her inner Angela made an appearance.

Hmmm…

She considered this as she waded into the water, letting the shallow waves cool her heated skin, the sand rough and soothing against her feet.

Seduce Booth. It would certainly solve some problems, but would probably create others. The question she had to ask herself was 'which was worse'…

He was standing, looking into the fridge when she tiptoed back into the house. She tried to sneak past him and moved to her bedroom, moving under the covers…ouch…her toes…she looked down…dang it!

She grabbed one of her bags and rushed back to the kitchen just in time to see him pull out a pint of ice cream.

"You short blanketed my bed!"

"It's short sheeted, Bones, and…you can't prove that."

She whipped out a little box. "That's what you think, Booth; I'll just test for your fingerprints." She smiled.

"Go ahead…maybe I wore gloves."

"Ah…so you admit you did this."

"What? No…no, I just meant that if I were to do something like that, I'd probably wear the gloves, but…you know."

"You hate the gloves, Booth." She was not fooled.

He pursed his lips together and looked up as if there might be an answer written on the ceiling. Nope, there wasn't.

He looked back at her, and was surprised when she was moving closer to him. Was that…why was she looking at him like that? Oh…not good, but…oh…oh, so good.

Well, he'd just have to stay on the offensive…

"See anything interesting, Bones?" He mocked a bit.

"I'm calling your bluff, Booth."

One eyebrow rose, but he didn't respond verbally.

"I think you want me."

He tilted his head to look at her as she circled him methodically.

"Oh, yeah, Bones?"  
"Yes."

"And why would you say that?"  
She moved to stand in front of him

"You've followed me here, knowing I was alone, you parade around here half naked to get my attention, and…you know…the usual." She slid her hand down his bare chest and gripped him..

He clenched his teeth and leaned in and looked like he was about to kiss her, but stopped when he saw the triumphant look on his face.

"You're the one who's half naked, Bones." He stepped back and walked back to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Booth woke up, sneezing up a storm. What? The only time he sneezes this much is if he's...Oh…no way…he opened his eyes to see grass all over his body and his bed. No…no, no, no…this was not happening. He rolled out of the bed, brushing the offending blades from his body, and hair, sneezing, eyes watering, moving down the hallway until he found her, in the kitchen nonchalantly juicing an orange into a glass.

"You are cleaning that up, Bones." He growled to her back.

"I don't think so, Booth."

"Bones…I can't be in there. It's too much."  
"Oh, well, I guess you'll just have to go home then" she replied without turning around. He pulled her arm and turned her to face him, pinning her hips to the counter with his.

"That's not happening, Bones."  
"Well, then I guess you're out of luck. Go away, please."

"No way." He pushed closer. "I'll just have to find somewhere else to sleep I guess."

"Well, it won't be my bed, I can guarantee you that."

He placed his hands on the counter, effectively blocking her in.

"You sure about that, Bones?" He tried to intimidate her, but he should have known it would have the opposite effect.

Too late, he saw the predatory look in her eyes. She moved her hands to his bare abdomen, then slid them under his shorts, pulling his ass toward her, and bit her lip.

He backed away.

"Stop that Bones."

"What?" Oh, he had to be joking…she caught her breath and looked at him. "You know what you are, Booth? You're…you..you are a tease!"

He huffed, and his nose scrunched up. "I am not!"  
"Yes, you are."

"Cut it out, Bones."

"No…no. You touch me all the time, and you look in my eyes, and you are always drawing lines, and then crossing them!"  
"Bones…"  
"No..Booth, no. I'm tired of it. Either do this, or leave me alone." She turned and walked away from him, opening the door to go outside.

"It's not that simple, Bones!" He called after her.

"You sure about that?" She threw his words back at him, her voice trailing and mixing with the sound of the waves.

He slammed his hand against the counter, knocking over the orange juice. This was not over, not by a long shot.

They kept their distance for most of the day, silently agreeing to avoid one another. Brennan spent most of the day on the deck on her computer, working on her novel, and Booth took a long run on the beach after lunch before grabbing a shower to go to town to get what he needed for the night. This was going to be his best trick ever, he thought with a grin…


	8. Chapter 8

"You're deathly allergic to poison ivy! How could you not have told me this?" he yelled five hours later as she was riding on the stretcher through the double doors to the ER.  
Her eyes widened in what he recognized as outrage.  
"Well…" he couldn't seem to stop digging this hole "It seems pretty important."  
"Well. I'm sorry." She wheezed. "If you're thinking about killing me" she tried for a deep breath, "just give me a necklace you rubbed in poison ivy. Oh wait…you already did that!" By now she was gasping, and the EMT pulled an oxygen mask over her face, trying to help her breathe.

"Well, you…you put grass in my bed. You DID know I was allergic to that, Bones. That was mean." The EMTs looked at him incredulously, as if to say, 'Really, dude? You're really trying to win this argument?' He conceded this with a tilt of his head and took a deep breath, looking at his partner, seeing the anger and fear in her eyes. He was such a jerk.  
"Bones…I…"

"Well, what have we here?" a doctor entered the room, and moved toward her.

"She's experiencing an allergic reaction to poison ivy."

She sucked in the oxygen behind the mask but the message in her eyes was clear. He was responsible for that.

The doctor looked at the faint green tint to Booth's hands and chuckled. "It sounds like you folks could use a vacation."

Brennan spared a glance toward her partner, then rolled her eyes.

"We…we're on vacation." Booth admitted.

The doctor's eyebrows rose. "I see. Well, Dr. Brennan. I think we should give you a shot to reduce the swelling" Booth noticed the sudden tension in his partner, hmmm…something else he didn't know about her… "and then you can just use an over the counter analgesic to manage the itching." The doctor rose to pull a syringe from his drawer.

Booth looked over toward her, seeing the signs of fear: wide eyes, white knuckles, clenched jaw.

He felt sorry for her and spoke up. "Is a shot really the best thing?" He asked the doctor, feeling her eyes move to look at him in surprise.  
The doctor pulled a liquid into the syringe and placed a needle on the end. "I'm afraid so, but, don't worry. It will only sting a bit." The doctor laughed at his own joke, as if he were speaking to a six year old.

Booth took her hand in his, realizing she was probably feeling like a six year old. She squeezed his hand involuntarily, he could tell. He really was a crappy partner. This was all his fault, her reaction to the poison ivy, and now…now she was really nervous about this shot. He sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Bones" he whispered, and her eyes flew to his. He reached up and cupped her face, nodding slightly to the doctor. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he held her hand as the doctor applied a swab of anesthetic to her arm, and he could see her nervousness rise another level.

Without thinking of anything but trying to relieve her tension, he pulled off the mask, moved his face closer to hers, and kissed her, gently pressing his lips against hers, trying to absorb her pain and anxiety.

She allowed him this, and bit his bottom lip when she felt the needle pierce her skin and inject the serum, trying to transfer pain for pain.

He gasped, but allowed her this, willing to accept this punishment from her, wishing he could take the shot in her place also.

The doctor cleared his throat, and Booth pulled back, reapplying the mask to her face.

The doctor looked at his watch. "I'd stay here for about 10 more minutes, and then you are free to go. Do you have any questions?" He asked as he applied a bandage over the now punctured area.

She swallowed, and noticed a difference. "No. I think we should go." She pulled the mask off for a moment, now almost able to breathe independently.

"All right, well, you folks enjoy the rest of your vacation." The doctor told the now silent partners. "And if you'd like, the receptionist can give you some Calamine lotion and a few samples of Benadryl. Dr. Brennan, when you get home, apply the lotion to the affected areas as needed, and if you begin to feel swelling again, take some Benadryl."  
Booth shook his hand, and then moved to pull her up to a sitting position. They were silent as they waited for the recommended ten minutes to pass, and then he helped her off of the gurney. He placed his hand against her back as he escorted her out, stopping at the reception desk for the medicines the doctor had recommended, feeling like a jerk, a tease, a crappy partner, and a man…a man responsible for a woman.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got back to the house, they both stood inside the front door, not sure how to proceed.

"Bones, I…I want you to let me help you put the lotion on your back." He'd noticed her trying to rub her back against the seat of the SUV on the way back from the hospital.

"Okay"

They walked back toward her bedroom, and Booth closed the door behind him, not sure why, no one else was there, but…this just felt very private.

"Bones…do you want me to leave while you change your clothes, or…" Booth realized he'd be putting the lotion on her bare skin. Who knew where the reaction had spread?

She couldn't quite meet his eyes, and he felt sorry for her. She was obviously humiliated.

He took pity on her.

"Bones, I'll wait outside, and you get changed into a nightgown or something, then I'll come back in, okay?"

She nodded, her throat still sore from her experience.

He walked out the door and shut it, leaning against it, and running his hands through his hair, pulling a little to try and distract himself from the idea of her changing just on the other side of it.

Brennan looked at the door for a moment after he'd closed it. Booth…she could tell he was extremely distraught over the evening's events. 'Well, he should be' she thought, yet also couldn't quite shake the idea that they'd both been wrong…

She moved toward her suitcase, pulling out the nightgown she'd brought with her, although she supposed it didn't really matter how long it was, Booth was going to have to pull it up to her neck to apply the lotion anyways.

Her skin flushed as she imagined feeling his hand on her back without the barrier of clothing, and she shivered, the action causing her already sensitive skin to practically hum. She quickly pulled out a pair of boy-short panties. Certainly not the sexiest thing she had, but..well, the cotton was comfortable.

After pulling on the panties and her white, sleeveless, knee length, silk nightgown, she moved to her stomach and called out for Booth.

Booth groaned inwardly at the sound of his name from her lips coming from a bed. He pressed his fingernails into his palms to try and distract himself. She really didn't deserve any of this, but he sure wasn't going to make her feel any more uncomfortable.

He opened the door gingerly, and froze when he saw her, lying on her stomach on the bed, her legs bare and soft, her arms to her side, hands open. The white nightgown made her look so innocent, and he turned away from the image to try and regain control.

He could do this. He owed her this. Keeping his eyes on the bottle in his hand, he moved to the bed and handed her the two small cups he'd brought with him.

"Bones, I think you should take this Benadryl, just in case." He watched as she took the pills, wincing at the feel of them moving down her raw throat. She chased them down with the water, then handed him back the cups.

He sat beside her on the bed, gently shaking the bottle of lotion.

"What's the best way for this, you think, Bones?"

Without a word, she moved her hands and pulled the nightgown up in the back, stopping when it reached her shoulders.

His hand tightened against the bottle at the sight of her angry skin.

"Oh, Bones…I…"

"It's okay, Booth." She whispered.

He smoothed his palm against her skin, trying to prepare her for the cold lotion, but she still gasped when it hit her inflamed skin. Using a light touch, he rubbed in circular motions, pulling her nightgown up further to spread the lotion against her shoulders and neck, then letting it fall back as he moved down her back, toward her waistline.

"Uh…Bones?" His hand moved horizontally across her back, just above the edge of her underwear. She was so sexy, and he was such an idiot.

"It's okay, Booth. It's just on my back."

"Okay, good." He pulled her nightgown back, his knuckles accidentally brushing the back of her knees as he pulled the hem down.

Brennan could hardly breathe, but this had nothing to do with the poison ivy and everything to do with the man sitting on her bed. His touch had been so gentle, so apologetic, and…she turned to look at him.

"Booth."

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Would you like to stay here tonight?"

He looked in her eyes, his finger moving gently over the bandage on her bare arm.

"I mean, your bed still has the grass in it, so you can't stay there, and well, I'd like…I'd like you to stay, like you said, just in case."  
She saw his eyes close, and she knew he knew what she was offering and what she wasn't.

"I'll be right back." He left her and walked out the door, leaving her wondering if she'd offered too much.

After a couple of moments, he returned with a fan and another dose of the benadryl, placing it beside the bed on the nightstand before plugging in the fan to gently soothe her skin.

He removed his shirt, then looked at her to make sure that was okay. She nodded and moved to one side of the bed, and he got in beside her.

The medicine was taking affect, and she could feel herself falling asleep, but she wasn't so far gone that she didn't notice he was totally uncomfortable in his pants.

"You can take them off." She whispered.

"What?"  
"Your pants, take them off if you want."

"Bones."  
"It's okay, Booth, I don't mind…" she drifted closer to sleep, and closed her eyes, feeling his hips lift off the bed and hearing the slight scrape of cotton against denim, then the return of his weight to the mattress.  
"Goodnight, Bones." He reached over her to turn out the light on the nightstand, his hand resting on her back when he moved back beside her.

"Good…goodnight, Booth." And she was asleep.

Booth remained there, looking at his partner, amazed. He thought he knew about seduction, but…lying beside her, like this… She looked so peaceful, her face a contrast to the irritation he knew she was feeling; even in sleep, she pressed her back against his hand, seeking friction against the itch. He gently moved his hand up and down her back, applying pressure, even as she slept. She amazed him, even after everything. Hearing her whisper his name and tell him to take off his pants was more than any man should have to take. But he would take it. She'd asked him to stay, even though this was entirely his fault, and he was going to stay. Even if it killed him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, he woke up with his back to her, but her arm was around him, her elbow near his waist, her hand cupping his shoulder lightly. He could feel her breasts against his back and he thought he might be dreaming. It took a moment for him to remember everything that had happened. He never thought he'd wake up in _her_ arms. Of course he'd also never imagined almost killing her with poison ivy, so…it was another first in a long line of experiences he'd had since he met her. He turned his body to his back, and her hand slipped from his shoulder to rest on his chest. Turning his face to look at hers, he could tell she was either thinking or dreaming of something bad. He didn't like that. He wanted her to have peace when she slept. Without much thought, he reached his thumb up to smooth her brow, and she woke with a start, eyes flying open.

She quickly pulled her hand back, and he did the same.

"Hi, Bones."

She cleared her throat. "Um…hi, Booth."

He closed his eyes at the huskiness in her morning voice. Another first.

His eyes flew open when he felt the press of her thumb against his bottom lip, the swollen spot where she'd bit him the night before.

Brennan felt a surge of heat at the softness of his lip against her thumb. She wanted to lick it, not in a sexual way, but in a soothing way, like a wounded animal would comfort itself, but…she looked in his eyes.

"It's okay, Bones."  
"What?"  
"You were going to apologize, and it's okay, you don't have to."  
"Oh, well, I wasn't going to say that. I mean, I am sorry, but…that's not what I was going to say."

He sighed, "Okay, Bones. What were you going to say?"

"I don't want to fight anymore"

Oh…

"I don't think that's possible, Bones."  
She looked up at him, surprised.

"It's kind of our thing, you know?" His mouth tipped up in a half smile, letting her know he was only half kidding.  
She smiled. "No…I don't mean…" she searched for the right word… "bickering." He smiled, and she continued, "I mean, this…meanness. I don't want to do that anymore."

"Yeah, me neither." The skin of her neck didn't look as affected by the poison ivy, that was good. She was lying on her side, with her hands tucked under a pillow by her head and she looked really cute. It was easy to agree with her when she looked like this. It was also harder to remember to keep his hands to himself.

He mirrored her by placing his hands under the pillow holding his head, pausing when he felt something underneath it. Moving up on one elbow, he pulled it out.

"What's this, Bones?"

_Bred in the Bone._

He looked at her.

She reached for it, but he pulled back.

"Booth…"  
"You read your own books, Bones?" He laughed as she moved to reach further, but he held it out of reach.

"Booth…sometimes, I guess I read them."

"Uh, huh…well, let's see here…" he opened it up, keeping it high where she couldn't reach… "here's a page that's been turned down…what does it say here…"

"Booth!" By now she was practically crawling on him to try to get the book back from him, but he wasn't having any of it.  
"Not so fast, Bones." In a flash, he pulled the book down and turned to his stomach, and she lost her balance, and ended up laying on his back. He pulled the book up a bit to read out loud.

"Andy slowly unbuttoned her shirt, his dark brown eyes smiling as he kissed her…oh…" he stalled when he realized what he was reading, suddenly aware of the press of her nipples against his back. Her hips were spread against his ass, and her legs were on either side of him. He could feel her heat, and if he just turned over...

He closed the book. He didn't need to read more. He'd already read it, so he knew what happened next. He didn't have it memorized or anything, and he certainly didn't have it dog-eared and under his pillow, but yeah…he knew what was next.


	11. Chapter 11

If Booth were moving any muscle on his body, he'd shake his head. Was it just him, or did everyone get into these ridiculous situations. He was lying in a bed, his partner's bed, in his underwear, and she was lying on top of him, in a nightgown. No, no, no, he was not moving a muscle. If he did nothing, he could remain in control.

Brennan could not get the message from her mind to her limbs. Some sort of synapse error was occurring, and she was frozen, her body stretched on top of the length of her partner's. Well, this eliminated some of the question on whether or not she wanted to seduce him…it seemed her mind had no say in the matter.

Booth placed the book gently under the pillow, trying to dispel the image of her lying in this bed, reading. He always teased her about basing Andy Lister off of him, but the idea of her reading that section with him sleeping in the next room took that theory to another level.

Brennan could feel her body flushing as Booth put the book back under the pillow, but still she didn't move. So yeah, she'd pulled the book out of her bag to try and get some ideas on how to put the moves on Booth. But first she had a question for him.

"Booth?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Bones" his voice was rough.

"Why did you follow me here?"

He paused, staring at the pillow, then pushed his hands on the mattress, lifting both of their bodies up. She slid to his right, and for a moment, their bare legs tangled, causing her nightgown to hitch. They both tried to catch it before it went any further, and their fingers caught and interlaced inadvertently. She finally settled beside him and he moved to lie on his back, their hands still united in between their bodies, neither one wanting to break the connection.

Booth looked up at the ceiling before turning his face to look at hers.

"I'll answer your question, Bones, if you answer one of mine."  
"Okay, Booth…what's your question?"

He paused, then turned to lay on his side, facing her fully.

"Why did you leave without telling me?"


	12. Chapter 12

They were both silent for a few moments, both trying to figure out which one was exactly supposed to answer first. On one hand, she'd asked first, but he said he'd answer IF she answered, so….

"Bones…I…" Booth looked at her…he could do this, if he actually knew the answer, "I…I'm sorry I almost killed you."

Her eyebrows rose, and her mouth tipped up in a half-smile.

"Well, that would be bad for our partnership." She replied.  
"Yeah, too much paperwork…" he smiled. "You know I hate that."

She smiled back, "Cause of death, 'Killer necklace', that would be funny."

He chuckled, but quieted again when he remembered how scared she'd looked when she first realized what was happening.

_He'd caught her on the beach, standing, watching the beginning of the sunset. His breath caught in his throat at her profile against the highlighted horizon. She'd pulled on a pretty sundress and piled her hair on top of her head in a casual style he'd never seen her do, but…it looked nice. It suited her…here, with the backdrop of the waves and sand and silence. For a moment, he'd pulled back, thinking this last trick was too cruel, too deceiving, but…one look at the fading blue stain on his hands rejuvenated his revenge. He'd clutched the necklace in her hand and she turned to look at him. Again, he was caught with the feeling that he really should just throw the necklace in the water, stand as close to her as possible and just…see what happened next. 'I think you want me' she'd said in the kitchen, circling him. Um…understatement, especially when she looked like this…_

_She noticed the daffodil and daisy chain in his hand, and looked up. 'Is that for me?' she asked._

_He paused, then looked around. 'See anyone else here, Bones?' he tried to joke._

_She stepped closer, 'No…it's just you and me, Booth.' She reached out her hand and pulled the flowers toward her, not noticing the extra, and poisonous, green intertwined with the flowers. He'd placed the necklace over her head, letting it rest on her shoulders, and he smiled nervously._

_She smiled back, then tensed._

"_Uh, Booth?"  
He smiled._

_Her eyes widened and her hands ripped at the necklace, her breath already shortening…  
"Bones…" What the hell?_

"_Booth…help…please…"_

_Without a word, he'd picked her up and carried her to his SUV, not speaking until they reached the emergency room._

"Booth…Booth…BOOTH!"

He shook his head, "What, Bones?"  
"I told you why I came here without telling you, weren't you listening?"

Damn it… "uh, sorry, Bones. I guess not."  
"Oh…well, I'm not telling you again."  
"What? Bones…that's not fair."  
"Sorry, Booth. I already told you. You just weren't listening."

"Well, then…forget about me telling you why I followed you." Also, I don't know, he thought to himself…small detail.

"Fine"

He shook his head. How did she do it? He'd just discovered her guilty pleasure under her pillow. She was wearing a pure nightgown and she'd just woken up, but she still managed to take him down a notch. Unbelievable.

"Fine, Bones." He rolled off the side of the bed and walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_Well, that was one heck of an exit. _Brennan thought to herself. Not many men could pull off 'angry man in underwear' but Booth was one of them. She rolled out of bed to follow him, surprised when she heard him sneeze. She looked into his bedroom door to see him packing his bag.

"Booth?"  
"Don't worry Bones, I'll be gone soon."  
"What?"

"It's okay, Bones. You get what you want. I'm outta here."  
"Booth…I don't want that."  
"Well…I…" he sneezed a couple more times, until she finally pulled him out of the room.

"Booth…stop it."  
"What…stop sneezing? That's kind of hard to do, Bones." He sniffed.

"Booth…why did you follow me." She really wanted to know.

"No, Bones…I said I'd tell you when you told me why you left without telling me."  
"I DID tell you, Booth, you just weren't listening."

He mulled this over in his mind; he supposed she was right.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you, if you'll please repeat what you said earlier."  
"Deal."

"Bones…I…I followed you because I couldn't stand the thought of you having a good time and me not being there. I feel like I've been trying to get you to go on a vacation for years, and, I admit it…I always imagined being there with you, so when you were gone…I didn't like it. So I followed you."

She stood there for a moment, pondering her next words.

"I left because I want to have sex with you." She stated.

His eyebrows rose, and he took a step back, only to find his back against the hallway wall from where she'd led him from the bedroom.

"Uh. Bones?"…was that what she'd said this morning? Thank God he hadn't heard her…he realized she was talking again…better listen…

"And you are always around, and I've been thinking of you. I thought maybe if I got away from you, maybe had sex with someone else…"

He growled and grabbed her arms, turning her against the wall.

"Not happening, Bones."

"Booth, you've been saying that a lot, but…so far…you're all talk."

He stepped closer and she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him there. If she could just…reach…she pressed her lips against his and swallowed his startled gasp. Why was he surprised? Hadn't he known it would be like this? She lifted one leg to wrap around his hips and he groaned, his body rocking toward hers in a new rhythm. She tightened her hands on his shoulders, then ran them down his body. Oh, his skin was so warm, so…male and Booth and warm and rough and smooth and…

She pushed him away, and for a moment, he stood there stunned, like their first kiss.

Without a word, she pulled her nightgown off her body, leaving them matched.

Booth's eyes widened and focused on the wall above her head.

"Bones…"

"Booth…please…" she took pity on him, sort of, and moved out of his line of sight. Of course, she moved forward, causing his body to feel what he'd previously not looked at.

He accepted the inevitability and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, surprised at how slight she was. In the lab, in her suits she could match him, but here, like this, he could almost wrap his arms around her twice.

He tilted up her chin and kissed her neck, his lips lingering on the almost completely faded spots from the night before.

"I'm sorry, Bones."

She swallowed. Now that he was accepting this…this…she felt nervous. Booth was going to make love to her. She could handle this.

She closed her eyes and moved her hands to his stomach.

"Booth…your muscles have strong delineation."

"Uh…thank you Bones." She wanted an anatomy lesson?

"And well, your breathing pattern seems to have shifted" she analyzed.

Okay…he was confused. She'd had lovers before, there was no way this was how she acted with them.

"Bones?"

She acted like she didn't even hear him, "Booth, the distention of the cotton is intriguing."

Wait a minute…he pulled back to look in her eyes…he shook his head. She was nervous! Bones! One minute ripping off her clothes, the next getting all lab-y to him.

He shook his head and took another step back. Okay then.

She watched as Booth closed his eyes and shook out his shoulders, looking like an athlete she'd seen on a tv once getting ready to shoot from a line.

"What are you doing, Booth?"

He stretched one arm across his body, then the other, as if he were getting ready to run a marathon. He could do this.

He opened his eyes and moved his hands to his sides, open to her.

"Okay, Bones." He could do this, "Science me up."

She took a step back. "What?"

"Come on, Bones…do your thing."

"No."

He sighed. "What?"

"Booth, you don't want me to."

He looked at her.

"Okay, maybe you do..but, you don't really."

He shook his head and looked to the ceiling raising his hands to press against the back of his head. Couldn't anything be simple?

"It's true, Booth. I know you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you said you knew me…Daffodil, Daisy…"

"Jupiter" he finished.

"Yes, but I also know you. I know that you don't want to do this. Somehow…something has happened to cause you to change your mind. AND…I know that you stole my…" She pressed her hands against his chest, her gaze uncertain.

"Foil squares?"

"Yes."

"Okay, yes. I stole them. I didn't want you using them, ever."

"Ever?"

"Well…no…"

She looked at him, confused. "Not even with you?"

"Nope, not with me, Bones."

"Oh…"

"No, Bones…you see…you should ask me what I mean."

She stood there.

He stepped closer to her."Come on, Bones…ask me."

"Okay, Booth…what do you mean?"

"Well…anymore, I'm only with a woman if I'm commited to her, and when I'm commited to a woman, well, I don't really like anything…separating us."

She pondered this. "Ah…so, you won't be with a woman unless you are commited to her?"

"Yes."

"What about me?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, you were willing to be with me, so…what does that mean, Booth?"

"What do you think it means, Bones?"

"I think…I think it means that you feel we are committed to one another. No… I'm positive that's what it is, because, you…you're a man of your word, so, if that's what you say, then it's true."

He smiled, and kissed her. "Thank you for saying that."

She smiled, "So where are they?"

"They?"

She raised her eyebrows.

Booth ran his finger under the elastic band of his boxers and pulled them out, holding them for her to see.

"What were they doing there?" she asked him.

"Well…I thought that if I had them, there…that would mean they were safe, and then…you would be safe. I knew you also wouldn't be with someone without…"

"Safety"

"Right…and so if I had them, I could insure your 'safety'."

"Typical" she shook her head.

"Hey, like you said, Bones. You know me." He laughed.

"So now, what?" she asked him.

"Well…I don't know." He admitted.

She plucked the…foil squares from his hand, pulling when he resisted for a moment.

"Well" she tucked them in her own elastic band, causing his eyes to sweep downward for a moment, then back up to an honorable, probably very interesting spot on the ceiling. There was that honoroable side of him again, "Well, maybe we should put some clothes on."

He looked at her face then, not sure whether to be glad or disappointed.

When he didn't respond, she turned and walked back into her bedroom, closing the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Booth pressed his palm to the wood of the door, taking a deep breath. Bones…for all her talk about them 'knowing' each other, he found himself overwhelmed by this whole vacation time. He'd actually learned a lot about her. She didn't like shots, she was allergic to poison ivy, and she could kiss like a dream. Okay, maybe he kind of knew the third one about her, but…he sighed…Bones. She'd also been nervous about being with him. That surprised him. She'd shown bravado for the past few days, invading his personal space, pressing up against him, inviting him into her bed…but when it came down to it, he'd been able to tell that she'd been affected on a level deeper that pure physicality. She'd reverted back to her sciency ways, trying to analyze everything. He actually liked that. It proved she wasn't as cool and collected about them as she pretended to be. The question now was this, "Did they know each other well enough to do this?" Or maybe this, "Did they know each other too well…was it too late?"

Brennan stood on the other side of her door, now clothed in a sundress. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves. Seeley Booth wanted her, and they both knew it. She wanted him, and they both knew it. Now they knew.

"I know him" she whispered to herself.

She did. She knew him. He was her first partner, in anything. She hadn't even had lab partners in high school chemistry. The teacher had felt it was too much of an advantage for any other student to be paired with her, so she'd been alone. Always alone…until Booth. Until he refused to let her be alone.

"He knows me." She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

She found him in the kitchen, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, and she moved to sit on the barstool next to his, not saying anything. He passed her a cup of coffee, but also remained silent.

They were both amazed at the new tension in the room. Moments earlier, they'd been talking in bed, no big deal, and later, they'd carried on conversation practically nude, but now, with her in a dress and him in shorts and a shirt, now it seemed awkward.

She looked over at him and let her eyes travel from his hair, to his arms. Booth. She'd run away, and now they both knew that too. But it had been too much, and she'd left, without telling him, knowing that if he knew, he'd want to come along and ruin everything.

Except…he'd followed her anyway, and nothing was ruined.

Booth could feel her eyes on him, but this time he knew she wasn't thinking rationally. She had her wits about her, yeah, but…she was analyzing as a woman studies a man, not a scientist with a subject. He allowed her this, waiting until she looked back at her mug before he turned to look at her. She'd piled her hair on top of her head again, like the night before, and for a moment he couldn't take his eyes off of her face. She looked peaceful and calm, and he knew her.

He knew her and he wanted to keep getting to know her, until she had no more secrets and he knew everything about her. God, he'd never tire of her, he knew that too.

Moving his eyes back to his mug, he slowly moved his hand to the right. Without looking, his hand found its spot, right above the end of her back. In his mind, he could imagine her skin branded by him, and he felt her press back slightly.

He moved to press his lips against the smooth skin of her neck, right below her ear.

"Daffodil" he whispered and she shivered.

"Daisy" he nuzzled the skin below her ear, and her fingers tightened on the counter.

He moved his hand toward her hip, wrapping his arm around her waist. Enough was enough. He pulled her body up to his and looked into her eyes, asking, telling, begging, demanding,wanting…knowing.

Her fingers curled in his shirt, and then she turned, walking toward her bedroom. With one look back at him, she smiled. "Jupiter"

She opened her door.


	15. Chapter 15

He closed it behind him, moving toward her.

He knew her, but he still had to ask.  
"Bones…this is happening."  
Okay, so maybe not ask so much as inform her, but she didn't seem to be complaining, instead she was turned toward her nightstand. She reached inside and pulled out the two foil wrapped squares, keeping her eyes on him, smiling as she moved to toss them in the trash.

Okay.

She walked closer to him and he to her. This _was_ happening. _This_ was _happening_. Happening…now. She peeled his shirt from his body, then stepped back and allowed him to finish the job. He held her by the hips, and pulled her over to the bed, laying her down on top of it, peeling off his shorts and boxers. She sat up and wrapped her hand around him, tugging slightly.

He gasped. "Shit, Bones."

She smiled, and licked the tip once, then again. He pressed his hands to her shoulders, pushing her way, pushing her to lean back on the bed again. "Not so fast, Bones." He smiled, back in control.

She raised her eyebrows and raised her arms over his head.

He slowly took her clothes off, stopping to nuzzle between her breasts when they were revealed. She arched off the bed, and slid her hands in his hair, encouraging him to choose a side. His lips smiled their way against her skin until the bumped into an already swollen nipple. He took her into his mouth, suckling gently, then with even more pressure as if he couldn't stop himself.

She bucked her hips in pleasure, sighing his name and running her hands down his back, lifting her hips, trying to get him to take the hint.

He just smiled and slid over to her other nipple, continuing the torment.

"Booth!" she gasped, impatient. "Stop fooling around."

He laughed, and looked at her. "Bossy..."

Her eyes flashed and she smiled. "You have no idea."

He groaned, then recovered, sliding his way down the rest of her body. Licking her slightly through her panties, she thrust herself into his face, so close.

"Please, Booth..."

He smiled against her and hooked his thumbs into her panties, pulling them off her warm body. He settled between her body then and met her eyes.

She smiled and slid her hand through his hair. She watched as he looked at her for the first time, then watched as his body betrayed him, his hips thrusting into the mattress.

"Damn it" his hissed, gasping for breath. "God, Bones...I'm sorry...that's...that's never happened to me..."

She smiled and sat up, sliding away from him a bit. "Booth...it's okay. It's more than okay, really. For one, do you know how that makes me feel, just knowing that the sight of me turns you on that much."

He met her eyes with a question, and she caressed his face. "Besides...now you have more time to, you know..."

He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, and she felt an anticipation rock through her. His eyes turned feral and she scooted back from it.

He caught her thighs and shook his head. "Don't even think about it, Bones."

Without warning, he slid his tongue up in her and she fell back on the mattress, calling his name.

Over and over, he took her up, until she couldn't see straight.

"Booth, please." She finally spoke.

He rose above her and thrust inside. "It's okay, baby." She tightened, and he paused. Oops, he forgot she didn't like endearments.

"Don't…don't call me that." She whispered, her eyes fluttering closed, her body enveloping him in slick wet heat.

He looked at her. Hmmm…flushed skin, her hands clenching on his shoulders...interesting…

"Baby" he said again, and her fingernails bit into his shoulders. He felt himself smile wider. Oh, yes.

"Cupcake" he teased, and she gasped, her eyes narrowing, confirming to him what he suspected. Bones liked sweet talk! Haha… "Oh, yeah, I'm on to you, now…muffin."

She closed her eyes and her throat tightened. He moved to put his weight on his elbows, not moving any part of his body, just letting his words do the trick.

"Sweetie" he smirked.

"I hate you" she moaned.

He chuckled, "Aw, don't be like that…honey"

She whimpered, the sound coming from her mouth like a whistle from a teapot as another rush of her wetness flooded them both.

"Sweetheart." Oh, this was so great.

"You…you said that already" she panted and wrapped her legs around his waist..

"Oh, did I?…No I don't think I did. I think I said, 'sweet_ie_', not 'sweet_heart_', sorry." He smiled when even the repeated words made her eyes roll back, "But I'm glad to know you're listening…kitten." He hitched her hips up even higher, careful not to thrust.

"I'm so going to pay you back for this, Booth." she squirmed, breaking his concentration.

"Uh, yeah, I hope so…pumpkin."

Her eyes narrowed again, this time gleaming.

"Seeley…" she moved her hands down his back.

Ah, that was not…oh, so good…"Yes…darling princess?" His hips slid forward without his permission. _Come on man, you can do this._

"My hero…" she smiled…

No, no, no…concentrate…he took a deep breath and moved down to whisper in her ear…"Bones…"

She exploded, her body pulling his orgasm from him, and he gasped her name again and again.


	16. Chapter 16

One year later, Booth waited until she was asleep before sliding beside her in their bed. He moved her closer for a moment, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist. Once he was convinced she was still asleep, he moved his hand under her pillow, checking…yep, there it was.

He pulled her newest novel out from under the pillow, turning to the page she'd probably turned down while he was away on a stakeout.

_Andy rushed through the kitchen, dripping blue all over Kathy's floor. Without a word, he whipped the towel from around his waist…_

Booth smiled and closed the book, returning it to its spot, glad to be home.


End file.
